


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Whump [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hand injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Natural Disasters, OT13 - Freeform, Original Character(s), Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Whump, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, bridge collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Seventeen Whump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777510
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**4:48 PM**

"What's holding up the traffic?"

Jeonghan didn't bother looking up at Seokmin's question.He didn't have to worry about asking it anyway,because Seungcheol took care of it for him."I think there was an accident or something."The leader explained."I'm sure that it'll be cleaned up soon."


End file.
